Somewhere Only We Know
by Tinni93
Summary: PROO - A oneshot about Mack and Rose. Takes place after 'Red Alert'. Mack struggles with the fact that Rose may have to leave San Angeles. Meanwhile Andrew throws the team a party before they part ways.


**Somewhere Only We Know**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Power Rangers in any way, shape or form. I also do not own the song 'Somewhere Only We Know' in any way. I got a request to write a story about Mack and Rose, and I hope you all like it. No flame please, is all I ask. ^_^**

It was a happy day in San Angeles. The sun hang high and happy in the sky, the breeze was light and brisk. Flurious, Moltor and all other threats to Earth were defeated and long gone. Peace was all around and the Overdrive rangers were the ones to thank. Not long ago they saved the San Angeles and the world from impending doom, and now were taking some well-deserved R&R at the Hartford Mansion before they all went their separate ways in life. This was their last week together and they made sure to spend as much time as possible with one another—especially two certain rangers.

Mack and Rose had been spending a lot of time together ever since their last battle on the tallest building in town. Mack had sacrificed himself to save his teammates as well as the world. When Rose thought that she had forever lost Mack she was a mess. She wouldn't talk to anyone or eat anything; the others had never seen her so lost.

Then it was Andrew that ended up saving the one Rose loved most. He knew that the Corona Aurora they wanted for so long was capable of granting any wish that the wielder asks for. Andrew used this to save his son's life.

But there was another wish that needed to be granted as well.

Mack had recently discovered that he was an android, and that all of the memories he had of his life were fake. His father had programmed him to have these memories because he couldn't find the time to make the life that he wanted. This caused a lot of problems between Andrew and his son. It took Mack a long time to finally forgive his father for all the lies he had told him. But he didn't eventually forgive him right before he breathed his last breath after the final battle.

This was when Andrew decided to use the crown to both save his son and give him the gift of humanity as well. Mack was now able to live his life as a normal teenager and be with Rose after all they've been through.

But not everything was going perfectly. Will, Ronny, Dax and Tyzonn were all supposed to go their separate ways in a week—as well as Rose. Mack and Rose hadn't figured out what they were going to do about this yet and they were running out of time.

For now, however, the rangers decided to spends their last days with one another doing the things they used to do, like playing board games with one another, playing foosball, and their ultimate favorite—shooting pool.

The six rangers all surrounded the table with their cues in hand. Dax was up to shoot and the others watched him closely. Mack stood with his arm around his girl as they watched. They both avoided the painful subject of her leaving and decided to sweep it under the rug until they had a solution.

"Okay, guys! The Dax man is up and ready to win this!" Dax bragged as he walked around the table. He was taking a very long time deciding which ball to shoot where. The rangers waited with aggravation.

"Just shoot, Dax, you've been walking around the table for ten minutes." Will snapped at him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, come on and shoot before we all have to leave." Ronny whined.

Ronny didn't realize at the time that this was a sore subject with Mack and Rose. The team turned to look at them sadly.

"Oh, Mack, Rose, I'm—" Ronny began.

"It's okay, Ronny." Mack interrupted. "I know that that day is coming up and I have to face it." He said looking at Rose, holding her closer.

"I still don't know if I even want to leave San Angeles yet. I still have things to think over." Rose said staring at her shoes.

A few sad moments passed until Tyzonn broke the silence. "I know you guys will figure something out. You didn't get Mack back just to lose him again."

Rose just gave a small nod but stayed silent. But the subject was soon changed when Andrew walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

"Hello, team!" he said cheerfully. When the others saw how happy Andrew seemed, they all wiped the frowns off of their faces. "Is everything alright?" he asked noticing their change in expression.

"Wonderful, dad." Mack lied. "What's up?" he asked walking over to his father.

"Well, I know that you five are scheduled to leave next week…" Andrew began. Rose and Mack just looked at one another. "…and I decided to throw you all a going away party!" he said excitedly.

Ronny, Will, Tyzonn and Dax immediately got fired up. They cheered happily.

"Really?!" Ronny asked with energy, "Is it going to be like a formal party?"

"You got it, Ronny. It'll be like a Prom. I know Mack's never had one, and I think every teen should be able to go to the Prom with their closest friends. Are you up to it? I thought it would be nice before you all part paths." Andrew asked them, hoping that they would like this idea. He wanted to do something nice for all of them after all they had done for him.

"Wow, it would be nice to go to a real Prom. It sounds like it would be a fun night. I'll go." Mack said, slowly feeling a little happier.

"Oh, me too!" Ronny said excitedly. "I love the prom I went to four years ago in Blue Bay Harbor!"

"What were you doing in Blue Bay Harbor?" Will asked with confusion.

"My school's racing league had a race there right around the time Prom rolled around. Luckily, Blue Bay was having their Prom that week too, so they let us go to theirs." Ronny explained.

"Did you have a date?" Dax asked her with a teasing tone.

"Yes, in fact I did. His name was Dustin Brooks. He raced motorbikes there and we had a lot in common so we decided to be one another's dates." Ronny said with a wide grin.

Will walked closer to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "I loved my first Prom when I was in high school too, but unfortunately I didn't have a date. I may not be able to race motorbikes or anything, but I'd love it if you'd go with me." Will said sweetly.

"You're such a charmer, Will. Of course I'll go with you." Ronny smiled then gave him a tight hug.

"I went to my high school Prom too. I was new to practicing my stunts and wanted to make a flashy entrance." Dax began.

"And did you?" Mack asked curiously.

"Well, if you count trying to descend from the ceiling on a disco ball and the ball breaking, then me crashing to the floor breaking my right leg a flashy entrance." Dax said quickly. The team shared a laugh. That was typical Dax.

"Disco ball?" Will asked giving him a strange look.

"Hey, our Prom's theme was the 70s okay?" Dax said defensively. Then the team shared another laugh together.

"We had Proms in Mercuria too. Vella and I went together our senior year. I remember she had on the most beautiful silver dress I'd ever seen. We spent all night dancing together. That was actually the night I asked her to marry me." Tyzonn said as he thought back on that romantic night.

"How sweet!" Ronny swooned. "I'm glad that you are back together again. Maybe you two could relive that night again. Do you think she'd come here all the way from Mercuria?" Ronny asked.

"I know she will. Vella has always loved to dress up and dance ever since I've known her. She'll be very excited." Tyzonn said with a smile.

"Great! I'm glad you're all so excited. Since you all are scheduled to leave on Saturday, I thought that we'd have the party Friday night. Can you all make it?" Andrew asked the rangers.

All of the rangers responded with a 'Yes' then all left to go and get anything they made need for party. Everyone left the room except for Mack, Rose and Andrew.

Mack turned to his father. "Thanks for doing this for me, dad."

"Hey, it's time for you to start making _real_ memories that you can cherish." He answered. He patted Mack on his shoulder then left the room. Mack noticed that Rose had been particularly quiet this whole time, and didn't share any of her Prom memories. She just leaned against the wall appearing to be deep in thought.

Mack walked over to her. "Rose, are you all right?" he asked. She just gave a weak nod. "What's wrong?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"It's just…" she began, "I never got to go to my Prom." She said sadly.

"Why not? You went to high school." Mack said.

"Yeah, when I was six. I wasn't allowed to go with the older kids at that time, so I had to stay home while everyone else was out buying dresses and getting their hair done." She explained. "I just don't know how to act at a Prom, it'd be totally new to me." She told him.

It was at that moment that Mack realized why she was so sad. She grew up way to fast for herself, she didn't get to experience things that a teenager should at that point in their life—just like him.

Mack stood in front of her, taking her in his arms. "This is all new to me too. But don't worry," he said pulling her closer to him, "we'll figure it out together." He said sweetly.

Rose just nodded and smiled widely. Then the two kissed one another gently.

A few days had passed and Mack still didn't know whether or not Rose was going to stay in San Angeles. He knew that if he wanted to be with he he'd have to do something big. He'd been talking over some ideas he had with his father. The two sat in the living room of the mansion to talk.

"Try to cheer up son, I'm sure everything will work out. It's like Tyzonn said, she didn't get you back in her life just so she could lose you again." Andrew said.

"I know." Mack sighed. "I just don't want her to miss out on something good in her life because of me. I mean, I don't have much to offer her seeing as how I've only been around for two years."

"You and you alone is all she wants. It doesn't matter to her if you've been around for two years or twenty. She loves you for you." Andrew reassured him.

"I just wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost her. I need her in my life, you know?" Mack said staring down at the couch.

"I know you do. That's why you should make this Prom a night that she'll never forget. That way if she does leave at least the two of you had a night to remember." His father told him.

"Right." Mack said softly. Then he stood up. "Well, I've got to go and pick out my tux." He began to leave the room but his dad called out to him.

"Mack!" Andrew yelled standing. Mack turned to face him. "Just…don't go down without a fight, okay?" he asked.

"Believe me, I won't." Mack said with a determined look. Then he left the room. After Mack left, Andrew just stood there and sighed. He was happy that his son had found love; he just hated the fact that that love was in danger of ending. He hoped with everything in him that Mack could keep the love that he himself had wanted all his life.

It was the day of the Prom and all the rangers gathered at the hall Mr. Hartford had rented for them on this special night. Everyone was there, except for Mack. He was nowhere to be found.

The hall was decorated beautifully. Heart shaped lights swirled all around the walls and floor like a disco ball. There were long tables all around with pink tablecloths draped on top of them with rose centerpieces. White lights were strung all around the ceiling and walls. The room was romantically lit and had a very romantic ambiance. A small stage was at the end of the room with a microphone as if a band was going to come out and perform. It was all very beautiful.

Each ranger walked into the hall in awe. Ronny walked in on Will's arm. She wore a long, strapless pale yellow gown with beads strung beautifully throughout. Her hair was straight and she had sparkles scattered throughout it. Will wore black tux with black pants, shoes and undershirt, his tie however was yellow to compliment his date's dress.

Tyzonn and Vella walked in arm in arm as well. Vella wore another silver gown like the one Tyzonn had described. It had spaghetti straps and ended just below her knees. It flared out at the bottom, making the dress sway with her steps in her silver strapped heels. Her hair was down and wavy with a small metal clip pinning her bangs back. Tyzonn wore a similarly colored suit, silver coat, tie, pants and shoes with a black undershirt. It was unique, but so where Tyzonn and Vella.

Dax walked in with a date of his own. She was the princess in a new movie he was going to be performing the stunts for and she fell for him right away. She had long red hair and wore a floor-length midnight blue dress. It was tight at the waist and then flared out gorgeously at the bottom. It sparkled in the light. Her skin was pale but she looked like a porcelain doll. Dax wore a midnight blue tux to match his date Brittany's dress. His bow tie and undershirt were light blue. His hair was spiky and he had a pumped look on his face. Brittany laughed at his silliness as they walked in the hall.

Rose was the last one to walk in. She wore a sad face as she looked around for any sign of Mack. Her dress was light pink and had red rose designs running down it. It was form fitting and went down to her ankles. She wore her hair up in a French twist with a red rose-pinned in. She had on light pink heels as she walked across the floor.

"Have any of you seen Mack?" She asked her friends as she looked about the room.

Ronny got a sneaky smile on her face as she held Will close to her. "I'm sure he'll turn up." She said sweetly. Then she and the others all walked to the other side of the room.

Rose had never felt more confused than she did right now. She wanted to cry. She still didn't know what to do about leaving San Angeles, and Mack was nowhere to be found. Right as her eyes began to fill with tears, she saw the lights on the stage come on, and there was Mack. He wore a black and red tuxedo. The whole suit was black but his tie was red. He just looked at Rose with a romantic smile. Then the music started and he began to sing to her:

'I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand…'

He held the microphone in his hands as he walked slowly down the stairs to get to her.

'I felt the earth beneath my feet. Sat by the river and it made me complete. Oh, simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're going to let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.'

When he made it to her he brushed his hand against her cheek and looked into her eyes with more love than Rose had ever felt before.

'I came across a fallen tree. I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this that place that I've been dreaming of?'

As the song progressed he pulled her into him and began to dance with her by swaying slowly from side to side.

'Oh, simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're going to let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. So if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know…'

He stopped swaying and took her hand and spun her around. When she got close to him again he held her and they just danced in small circles with each other.

'Oh, simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're going to let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…'

At this point he just held her as close as he could as he continued to sing his heart out to her, hoping that this would give her a night she would remember forever.

'So if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go, so why don't we go…This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go somewhere only we know?'

Then Mack slowly reached into his pocket as he got down on one knee.

'Somewhere only we know?'

Then he opened the box to reveal a ring. Rose put her hands over her mouth in utter shock as he eyes filled with tears—this time, the happy ones.

'Somewhere only we know?'

As the song ended, he placed the microphone on the floor and gazed into the Pink Ranger's eyes. "I love you Rose, will you marry me?" he held the ring up to her.

"Oh, Mack!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. The other rangers and Andrew watched this scene unfold. They smiled at them holding their dates close to them.

"We were almost separated from each other once, Rose, I don't want that to happen again. I'll leave San Angeles to go with you if that's what it takes. All I know is that if I'm going to start making real memories in my life, I want you to be in all of them." He said lovingly to her. "So, will you be my wife, Rose?" he asked.

"Mack, there was no way I was going to lose you again. I don't care where we are as long as we're together. So…yes, I'd be happy to marry you!" She said beaming with a smile.

"Really?" Mack asked quickly rising from the floor to hug her tightly. Their teammates cheered for them as Mack slid the ring on her finger. I was a light pink, rose-shaped diamond with a silver band. Afterwards he picked her up and kissed her. She kissed him back and he spun her around and around.

After a moment he placed her back on the ground. "I love you, Rose." He said again.

"I love you too, Mack." She replied, and then the two shared another kiss.

"We can be wherever you want to be, just tell me where." Mack told her.

"There are plenty of colleges I can attend here in San Angeles. I want to stay here with you, even with Andrew and Spencer. Because you all are my family now." She said sweetly. Mack smiled at her and hugged her.

The other rangers came onto the dance floor to congratulate the engaged couple.

"Now, it's a party!" Will shouted as the music picked up. He and the others began to dance. They danced until the sun came up. It was the best Prom any of them had ever been too and they all left with happy memories. Mack and Rose left with something even more special that night—knowing that they would spend the rest of their lives with one another.

**THE END**

**A/N:**** I hope all of you enjoyed this story. Thanks to all who took the time to read it and put it on any alert lists. I love hearing from all of you and I will have another story up soon. ^_^**


End file.
